Field of Application
The present invention relates to an improved method of collecting, removing and transporting aluminum and plastic beverage containers from a redemption center to a separating facility without requiring the redemption center to sort the beverage containers by specific beverage company or requiring the redemption center to separate the beverage containers into like materials. Additionally, the improved method relieves the beverage companies from the burden of having to remove the empty beverage containers from the redemption center.